


Harry/Neville Birthday Drabbles

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Caught, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter's Birthday, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, Kitchen Sex, Library Sex, M/M, Muggle Culture, Neville Longbottom's Birthday, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: A mini-collection of smutty Harry/Neville drabbles.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	1. To my BFF

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Neville and Harry! Thank you to Hermione's Nook for hosting this fun drabble event!! 
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville and Harry get each other muggle birthday cards. 
> 
> Word Prompt: BFF

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50120627536/in/dateposted-public/)

**To my BFF**

"Happy Birthday to my BFF?" Harry looked oddly at the card in his hands. 

"Well, yeah. Aren't we BFF's, Harry?" Neville asked sullenly. 

Harry couldn't help the smile that cracked his lips. "Neville, you're my _boyfriend_."

"So?" 

Chuckling, Harry pulled Neville into a gentle kiss. "So, yes. Technically we're best friends, but this type of card isn't meant for that. It's supposed to be for people that are _only_ best friends."

"Oh." A light blush covered Neville's cheeks as he awkwardly shuffled, and it made Harry's heart swell. His boyfriend of two years had decided for their shared birthday this year, they would do all the muggle things. It entailed greeting cards were the first on the list, and of course, the adorableness that was Neville ensured the man would get something odd. 

"It's fine," Harry reassured him, pressing another kiss to the man's stubbled cheek. "I love it. Would you like yours?" 

Neville nodded eagerly, his mood lightened by the idea of receiving a muggle card for his birthday. Harry pulled a turquoise envelope from the kitchen drawer, Neville's name scrawled across it in his notorious lousy handwriting. 

He tore into it, pulling the pastel blue card from the envelope and reading it aloud. "Happy birthday! I was going to get you a present, but I'm probably the most amazing person you know. That's gift enough, don't you think?" Neville snorted. "I'm not quite sure I'd agree with that statement, Harry..." 

Harry huffed mockingly, pulling Neville firmly against him. "Please, you know it's true." 

Neville leant down, his tall frame caging Harry between his arms and capturing his lips in a blazing kiss. Placing his forehead to Harry's, his breath blew hotly against his face. "We could skip right to the last part of our birthday, and you could prove to me how wrong I am."

Harry hummed while he pretended to think. "Hmm... decisions, decisions..." 

Neville chuckled and kissed him again, pulling Harry's bottom lip between his teeth to nibble on it. Harry sighed into his mouth, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck to deepen the kiss. Harry trailed his tongue along Neville's, both of them moaning as their erections pressed together beneath their pyjamas. 

"Don't you want breakfast first?" Neville asked, pulling away for a breath. 

"And why can't I have you for breakfast?" Harry replied, peppering light kisses up and down Neville's neck. "Or you could have me, I'll let you pick for breakfast, but for dessert, it'll be my turn." 

Neville gasped as Harry bit down a little too roughly on his collarbone, backing up against the nearby counter. His hands gripped the edge of Harry's shirt, and his fingers disappeared beneath it, nails digging into the skin of his back. 

Harry sucked on a pulse point, tongue lapping out to draw circles over the bruise while Neville ground against him. People always thought that Neville being taller meant he was the top of their relationship, and while they did switch positions on occasion, they were all so, so _wrong_. 

"Well, Nev?" Harry mumbled against his shoulder. "You gonna pick or will I have to sort out breakfast too?" 

"I want you to bend me over the counter." 

The firm words had Harry looking up in surprise, and he adjusted his glasses from where they sat askew on his nose. "In the kitchen, love? Really?" 

That was new for them. While they had lived together for just over a month, they still hadn't fucked anywhere else but the bedroom. 

Neville blushed under Harry's gaze, "U-unless you don't want to... I just thought, it being our birthday and all, we could try something new..."

Harry slowly took off his glasses, placing them gently on the countertop behind Neville. Cupping the man's face, he planted a swift kiss to his mouth. "Oh, no. We are _definitely_ doing that."

He hooked his fingers in Neville waistband, pulling the fabric quickly down his legs. Neville inhaled sharply as Harry reached out a hand to grip his boyfriends perfect cock and Neville's long finger's followed suit, grasping Harry's length eagerly. They both panted as they worked each other, Neville bucking into Harry's hand while Harry tried not to cum from the feel of the soft skin tugging him. Morning's were usually short-lived for Harry; he always woke up rock solid and ready to fuck. 

"Turn around," Harry commanded, gripping Neville's hips as the taller man shifted around, bum flawlessly on display. A moan escaped his boyfriend's lips as Harry mumbled a lubrication charm, pressing two finger's straight into his arse. He wasted no time in stretching him, his cock eager to be buried inside. 

"Harry..." Neville gasped as Harry curled his fingers inside him, leaning forward to bite his shoulder. 

Removing his fingers had another gasp leaving the man's lips, and Harry gripped himself in hand, lining up to his entrance. With another mumbled lubrication charm, he slid inside in one swift movement. Their groans blended together as Harry pressed deeply inside Neville, the feel of his arse so comfortably familiar, yet always exciting. Harry could fuck Neville a hundred times a day and still never be bored of it. 

With a brutal pace, Harry began to pound against him, hands gripping Neville's shoulders to pull him back roughly. He could spy Neville jerking his cock, arm muscles flexing as he tried to match the pace Harry set, though pressed up against the kitchen counter probably made it harder than usual. 

Though only immersed in Neville's arse for the span of a few minutes, Harry could already feel his balls tighten with the want of release. 

"You better fucking come, Neville." Harry bit out as he slapped a hand over Neville's arse cheek, making him cry out and twitch. 

"I'm gonna—fuck—" Neville stuttered, eyes screwed shut and back arched to allow Harry to go deeper. With a sudden cry, Neville convulsed, and his arse tightened, pulling Harry deeper inside of him. 

Harry moaned at the sight of Neville coming undone, and with a few more thrusts, followed suit, reaching out to sink his teeth into the crook of Neville's neck. 

As they both twitched with their spent orgasms, Harry patted gently on Neville's bum, delighting in the way it jiggled. "Happy Birthday, Nev."

Neville chuckled and leant further onto the counter, "Happy Birthday, Harry."


	2. Fun in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville just wanted to read Camelot, but Harry has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word prompt for this one was Camelot! 
> 
> Shoutout to LunaRavenclaw9 for the story idea because I was stumped! lol
> 
> this work is unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143851546@N04/50164361838/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry sighed for the eighteenth time that hour and leant further on his hands as he paged through some random book. He wasn’t even reading it, but he needed something to occupy himself while his boyfriend studied. 

“Harry, I told you, you don’t have to stay here. I have to read Camelot for Muggle Studies, and I’ve only got to the part where Arthur gets the sword.” Neville said, the small tome in his hands. 

Harry looked up to him over the top of his glasses and scoffed. “Camelot? Why read about swords when I could give you mine?” 

Neville’s bright blush had Harry grinning, and the blonde stuttered, raising the book to cover his face. 

“I just don’t see the point of reading  _ Camelot  _ of all things,” Harry grumbled, roughly flipping another page of his book. 

“We’re studying wizard influence in Muggle literature. They think Merlin was a made-up person, that he wasn’t real and—” 

Neville stopped short, and Harry glanced up to find him with a pinched expression. “What?” 

“Sorry, I know you don’t care.” 

Harry shook his head, a small smile curling his lips. “If you enjoy it, I want to hear, Nev. I’m just  _ bored _ .”

An idea popped into his mind at those words, and he sat up straight, glancing around the mostly empty Hogwarts Library. “Tell you what,” he started, excitement lacing his tone. “I’ve thought of something.” 

Neville closed his book and chuckled as his hazel eyes regarded Harry. “Merlin, an idea from Harry Potter?” 

Harry gave Neville a half-hearted glare before looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Once he discovered no roaming eyes about, he dove under the table and cast a Notice-Me-Not charm. 

Neville darted back in his chair, but Harry gripped his thighs to keep him in place. “Relax, Neville. You read to me about Camelot, while I play with your sword.”

“Ha-Harry! I don’t think—oh—” 

Harry chuckled lightly at Neville’s stuttering as he undid his trousers, delighted to find the man already half-hard. He began to work Neville’s cock, his fist gripping around it tightly. Neville jerked and squeaked from his seat and Harry shushed him from beneath the table. 

“Harry—”

“Hello, Neville.” Harry heard the familiar voice of Luna say nearby. Neville jerked again, his hands coming under the table to try to pry Harry from his member. Harry, however, stayed attached and chuckled into the sleeve of his arm in an attempt to keep quiet. 

Neville tried to push him away with his foot when Harry began to work him again. Even though he seemed to be doing everything he could to get Harry away from his cock, Neville was remarkably hard. 

Harry shoved his foot away and got closer, his thumb gently working on that sensitive spot. 

“H-hey, Luna,” Neville replied, his voice shaky. 

“Are you alright, Neville? You have an unusual amount of wackspurts around you today.” 

Harry grinned as Neville and Luna began to converse, the Ravenclaw taking Harry’s seat across the table. Harry tucked in closer to Neville in an attempt to keep away from Luna’s legs. 

“Was someone here? You seem to have a random book open across from you. Is this some type of new studying technique?” Luna’s sing-song voice commented, making Harry’s stomach drop a little. 

“O-oh, no I—” Neville started, but squeaked as Harry’s hand gave his cock a squeeze. Neville moved his leg to push Harry off again, but they were too close together now for that to be possible, so he gave up. “I was using it, but just f-forgot to close it.” 

That seemed to be answer enough for Luna, and they continued their conversation back to a new plant she was curious about. Harry took the opportunity of Neville’s distraction to swipe his tongue gently on the underside of his length, Neville’s hand coming under the table to tightly grip his shoulder. 

Harry continued to trail his tongue, relishing in the feel of the firmness beneath his hand that gripped the base. Neville still clutched his shoulder but made no further move to try to pry Harry off. On the contrary, he seemed to be pulling Harry closer. 

His own erection pressed painfully to the seam of his trousers, and with his free hand, he slowly unzipped himself. Gripping his own cock, he took the head of Neville’s between his lips, swirling his tongue around the tip. Neville jerked in his seat as Harry brought him deeper into his mouth, and Harry smiled around his length. 

He began a rhythm of bobbing his head, matching the pace on his own cock. Neville’s hands scrambled over him, threading through his hair to rest on the back of his neck, holding him in place as Harry took him as deep as he could. 

Harry could feel himself nearing the edge as he continued his pace, his cock throbbing painfully in his hand while he continued to bob his head on Neville’s. When Neville tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, Harry knew he was nearing the edge too. So, he moved faster, quiet, breathy moans leaving his lips as Neville’s legs began to squirm slightly, his thighs flexing with restraint. 

Neville leant forward in his chair, his bum resting just on the edge of the seat, thrusting further into Harry’s mouth. With a sharp gasp and a cough to hide the sound, Neville came, bursts of it coating the back of Harry’s throat. Harry whimpered quietly as he sucked Neville through his orgasm, following shortly after in his hand, continuing to work both cock as they deflated. 

“Are you sick, Neville?” Luna said. “You look quite red.” 

“I’ m—uh. Fine, thanks.” Neville replied, his voice sounding breathy. 

“Well, thank you for speaking with me. I supposed I should go now, dinner will be starting soon. I hope there’ll be pudding.” The chair scooted back, Luna’s legs disappearing as they left the underside of the table. 

Harry watched her legs take a few steps and then suddenly turn around. “Bye, Harry!”

Both Harry and Neville gasped in surprise, and she turned back, continuing on her path out the Library. Harry quickly tucked himself back into his trousers, Neville doing the same, and he scrambled out from under the table, looking to Neville’s flushed face. 

“How did she...” 

“I don’t want to know,” Neville said, shoving his face back into his book. “I just wanted to read Camelot.” 


End file.
